The present disclosure relates generally to actuators in various building systems and more particularly to using back electromotive force as feedback for controlling actuators.
Actuators are used to operate a wide variety of HVAC (and other building system) components, such as air dampers, fluid valves, air handling units, and other components that are typically used in HVAC systems. For example, an actuator may be coupled to a damper in an HVAC system and may be used to drive the damper between an open position and a closed position. An actuator typically includes a motor and a drive device (e.g., a hub, a drive train, etc.) that is driven by the motor and coupled to a movable component.
Each movable component and motor may be manufactured to a degree of tolerance. As such, it may be difficult to accurately control the motor for driving the movable component.